Jared and Kim
by ellee-may
Summary: Jared and Kim have been dating for years and it's time for Kim to attend College, Jared wants the best but also wants Kim to stay close, Kims parents want her as far away as she can get from Jared, they've never liked him. It doesn't take long before Kim falls pregnant. How will her parents respond? will the baby kill her? how will she tell anyone? Please Read and Review! x
1. Chapter 1

**Kim and Jared**

**Summary: **

Kim and Jared have been dating for a few months now, Kim is fully aware of the pack and all the legends. They've both graduated school and are deciding on their future. With the pressure of Kim's parents for her to attend College, preferably somewhere else in the country to keep her away from Jared rifts are beginning to appear.

**Chapter 1:**

**Jared POV:**

Running through the forest at full speed the feeling my paws against the dirt and the twigs. I couldn't stop thinking about Kim; her parents wanted her to go away to college, to get away from me, to learn what it's like to have a real life. Am I really holding her back that much from living a real life? The questions zoomed through my mind as I finally came to my final lap of the perimeter before it was time to head home for the night.

Phasing back untied the clothes that where around my ankle and got changed before jogging home. Sneaking in the back door and heading upstairs I snuck into my bedroom, hopefully unnoticed. "Jared? Is that you?" Kim whispered, jumping slightly in fright I looked over to her and smiled softly before wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, gently moving the hair from her face, she was so beautiful and always breath taking.

"Yea, I just had to get away, Mum and Dad really want me to get out of here," She whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder. Sighing quietly I rubbed her back gently, I knew what was going on and I knew how this was making her feel.

"I know... you can stay here till you make your mind up if you'd like...I can finally move out of home if that'd help." I sighed quietly, I knew I had to do something, but I didn't know what. "I'll do anything to help,"

"I know... I just need some time to think... without them bugging me every 5 minutes," she whispers as she snuggles up to me. "Can I stay here tonight? Your mum said it should be fine,"

I could feel a grin grow from ear to ear "I'd love that... and you know you're welcome here anytime," I chuckled and winked.

Kim burst into giggles and shook her head before changing into her pyjamas and climbing into bed. I couldn't help but watch her for a minute before slipping my shirt off and climbing into bed. There was nothing that I loved more than having Kim cuddled up to my side to fall asleep.

"I love you Kim," I kissed her forehead and whispered as she closed her eyes and yawned softly.

"I love you to Jarey," she whispered.

Rubbing her back softly till she fell asleep I watched her, loving to have to with me, loving to have her so close.

**/AN: I know it's short But there's more to come! Review with ideas? Please? **

**Reviews appreciated 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jared and Kim**

**Chapter 2:**

**Kim's POV:**

I didn't know what to tell jarred, I mean; I love him more than anything. He means the world to me but my parents were pushing me to head out of town for college. I wasn't sure how that would go down, yes he'd want the best education for me but I don't know that I could go a few days without seeing jarred, and he sure couldn't leave because of his commitments to the pack.

Staying at Jared's house for the last few nights had persuaded me more to stay, but last night I stayed home, really began to change my mind. Maybe staying in La Push was a bad idea; I'd be stuck working at the local corner store with Emily for the rest of my life.

Sitting on my bed I gazed through the window towards then neighbour's place where I could faintly see someone working in the garden. Sighing quietly I decided I may as well just head to bed, sleep on my dilemma. Snuggling up into bed I checked my phone once more before closing my eyes, hoping to sleep everything off.

-

Waking up in the morning there was a soft knock at the door and I sat up to see mum, "darling, I've cooked pancakes if you'd like to join us," she smiled before leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks mum, I'll be down in a minute." I smiled softly before she nodded softly and left. Climbing out of bed I headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking into the mirror I sighed quietly at how pale my face was looking. Splashing my face up with water I threw on a jumper before running downstairs.

Taking a seat at the table I put my hands on my stomach, feeling sharp pains in my stomach I cringe.

"You okay love?" Mum questioned, putting a huge pile of pancakes in front of me. Nodding a little I picked at a pancake.

"I'm fine," I whispered, unable to ignore the nauseas feeling taking over. "Mum?" I looked over to where she was with dad. "Can't you tell Emily I can't go into work today?" I put my head in my hands. What the hell is wrong with me? Was all that was running through my head.

"I will do love as long as Jared isn't coming over, you know how we feel about him ," she frowned slightly "But your dad and I have to head off to work now though,"

Nodding softly I watched them leave for work before I headed to the sofa, curling up in a blanket, wishing this would all just go away.

**Review Review Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kim's POV:**

Waking up a few hours later, snuggled into blankets on the sofa I sit up slightly to knocking at the door. "Who is it?" I call out and slowly get up to see Jared bursting through the door.

"Kim? You okay?" Jared rushed over to me, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder, "I was just sleeping,"

"Babe, you're not at work, Emily said that your mum called you in sick... you sure you're okay?" I should've known Emily would've told Jared, she knew the pain he'd go through if he didn't know.

"I'm fine... I feel much better after the sleep," I whisper and kiss his cheek before sitting up. Sharp pains shoot through my belly as I sit up making my hands shoot to my belly. Looking up at Jared I know he'll be able to tell that and I know he'll be able to tell the way I feel.

"Babe?" I lean back against the back of the sofa, watching Jared as his hands shoot on top of mine. "is it your stomach? Is it something you ate?"

I wasn't sure what to say, was it just something I ate? I nodded a little and rested my head on his shoulder "Can you take me to the pharmacy? I just need some painkillers," I shrugged lightly before sprinting off to the bathroom.

"KIM?" Jared called after me. Leaning over the toilet I threw up the breakfast and dinner. "Kim, are you okay?" He rubbed my back gently, holding back my hair.

Shaking my head I sat on the floor, holding my stomach as I leaned against the wall. "Jared I don't feel good," I whispered leaned over the sink, knowing what was coming. "Jared? Can you leave me alone? I need some privacy," I whispered, looking up at him

"No Kim, I can't leave you like this," Sighing quietly I sat up slightly before whispering "I need to pee,"

"Fine," he sighed quietly and headed out the door "But you can't lock the door,'' he sighed quietly and left the bathroom. Staying on the ground for a moment I couldn't help but put my head in my hands, I felt more nauseas than ever. Slowly I got myself up and flushed the toilet before heading over to the sink to look for some painkillers. Soap, sanitizer, razors, deodorant, tampons but no painkillers, stopping for a minute I looked at the tampons before getting up and brushing my teeth. I was late for my period, but isn't that normal for some?

After brushing my teeth I tied my hair up and headed out to Jared, keeping quiet.

"Jared, you'd better go... my mum will be home soon, and she said you can't come over today," I whispered and kissed him cheek softly.

"I can't go babe, not when you're feeling like this, at least not until someone else is home," he fretted, wiping the thin layer of sweat from my forehead.

"I'm fine Jared, I'll be fine..." I looked up at him but he cut me off mid sentence

"No you're not Kim, what if something happens when no one else is here?"

"Then can you call Rachel? I don't want to deal with my parents right now, the pressure from them to leave home is enough at the moment I don't need the two of you," I pulled away slightly, looking up at Jared.

"Fine, I'll call you soon to check up on you, I'll even call by after... but someone else has to be here at all times... okay?" I nodded softly in agreement before making my way back towards the lounge, pulling the blanket around me.

"Deal," I whispered and took a seat on the sofa "But for now you have to go," I looked up at him. I hated hurting him like this and his face looked genuinely worried. "I'll be okay,' I looked up at him and closed my eyes as he leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"I'll call you in half an hour, if no one else is here I'll be straight back," he said before heading towards the door.

Laying back on the sofa I pulled out my phone to text Rachel _~can you come around? And bring a pregnancy test with you? Please? X _

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 4:**

**Kim POV:**

It didn't take long till Rachel had arrived. Inside I was freaking out. I really didn't know what to think, what id I was pregnant? Surely I wouldn't leave for college; I'd have to stay with Jared or at least at home.

Getting up slowly I answered the door I looked at Rachel, not even needing to speak.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. I shrugged lightly and took a seat on the sofa.

"I don't know Rachel, I don't know... Did you bring it?" I bit my lip softly, snuggling up into the blanket. Rachel nodded and took a seat, putting the pharmacy bag next to me. "Thank you," I smiled softly.

"Welcome and you need to tell me when you know what the result is," She smiled slightly. I could only nod; the thought of being pregnant was really beginning to freak me out. "What are you going to do if it's positive?" She questioned "are you going to stay here? Move in with Jared?"

"I don't know," I whispered "I don't want to even think about it..."

Rachel only nodded and sighed quietly "you have to check Kim, but are you sure it's not just food poisoning or something... not something you ate?"

"No, I know it's not what I ate," I whispered and sat up. "I'm going to go check,"

Jumping up I headed over to the kitchen, taking a large glass of water and gulping it back before heading upstairs.

A few minutes later I was sitting on my bed impatiently. I could stop myself from watching the clock, the seconds and minutes seem to be hours and days. I wish things would hurry up, I wish I could just put my mind at rest.

It didn't take long before Rachel came to my room. She sat next to me on my bed. Neither of us spoke a word.

"What does it say?" She whispered, rubbing my back slightly. I shrugged lightly and looked over to her.

"I'm too scared to look," I whispered as my hands shot to my belly.

"You've got to check it now Kimmy..."

"Can you?" I whispered. She nodded lightly and got up, heading over to the bathroom. Watching her reach the door I knew I had to check it myself. "Rachel... I'll do it," I whispered and got up. She nodded lightly and leaned against the wall.

I walked into the bathroom and steered at the test, two lines meant I was pregnant right?

Stopping for a minute I looked over to Rachel and whispered "My mum's going to be home soon... I'd better go to bed."

"What'd it say Ki-"

"I'm pregnant Rachel," I whispered and headed to the bedroom. She looked at me in shock, I didn't know what to say "I'm going to bed, I don't feel good," I frowned and ran to bed.

**/AN: Reviews? Plenty more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 5:**

**Kim's POV:**

I don't know what to do.

I looked around my bedroom for a minute before sitting up and leaning against the wall. I should really text Jared, tell him to come over... tell him what was going on, shouldn't I?

I wasn't sure if I should even tell my parents. I knew it'd crush them. I knew how much they wanted me to go to college and leave the small town of La Push but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Hearing a car pull up the drive way I looked over to the clock, I knew it would by my mum. I laid back down in bed and pulled the blankets over me, thinking about everything that was to come. Surely if the baby was like Jared it'd grow faster, right?

I could hear footsteps coming up the steps. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, fast asleep.

There was a soft knock at the door before my mum entered my room, taking a seat o the end of my bed. I looked over to her, pretending to slowly wake up.

"How are you feeling love?" she asked, looking over to me. All I could do was shrug lightly; I had no idea what to say. "I'll have to take you to the doctors in the morning if you don't feel any better," she sighed and I sighed. I loved my mother, she cared so much but I could not go to the doctor, they would know I was pregnant.

"I'll be fine," I whispered to her, "and if I'm not feeling better I'll call Rachel, she'll know what to do," I looked at her and waited for her re-assuring nod.

I sat up in my bed, keeping myself submerged in the blankets. My mum kissed my forehead before leaving the room. "You're burning up love, I'll bring you up some painkillers," I nodded slightly and looked around for a moment. I had no idea what to do.

I pulled out my phone and decided I'd better text Jared; it wouldn't take long before he figured something out because I knew Rachel would go home and tell Jacob.

_Jared, can you come round later? Once my parents are asleep?_

**What's wrong? Sure thing... everything okay? Kimmy... please tell me if something is wrong... you know I worry xxx**

_Jared, I'm fine but thanks. I just wanna talk x love you_

**Love you too x**

Reading his message I suddenly felt slightly better. I was going to have to tell him. It was our baby after all.

**/short chapter I know more to come tonight xx review please! I loooove them! xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 6**

**Kim's POV:**

I couldn't bring myself to eat dinner, I was so nervous to talk to Jared I curled up into bed and waited, waited for his message to tell me he was on his way. My parents were fast asleep and I could hear their faint snores. I knew it would not be long.

My phone vibrated once and I knew it was him. I unlocked my window, opening it slightly before slipping on one of Jared's jumpers that I tended to sleep in before sitting back on my bed, waiting for him to come through the window.

"Kimmy," he whispered, pulling my into a tight hug after he closed the window. I was engulfed in his arms and I felt safer then I had in a long time.

"I love you," I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap as he plopped onto my bed. I curled up close to him. I didn't know what to say. I looked up at him for a moment, contemplating how to tell him. He had a mixture of worried and confused looks on his face.

"What is it?" I whispered asking him.

"I hear an extra heart beat... does your brother have someone over or something?" he asked, rubbing my back slightly. I shook my head lightly and that was when it clicked. My face went pale and I emotionless as I looked up at him. "Kimmy?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "Kimmy? What is it?" he asked his voice tensing. I couldn't bring myself to answer. I could barely bring myself to move.

I was frozen.

It took a few minute before I could say anything, but Jared bet me too it. "Kim? What is going on?" he asked sternly and I had no idea how to respond so I took his hand gently, placing it onto my stomach.

He looked at me blankly for a moment. "Kimmy? Are you?"

I nodded a little as I looked up at him "I'm pregnant," I whispered, biting my lip a little.

The look on Jared's face was pure shock; I could tell he was almost as shocked as I was. He lay back on my bed, pulling me with him. His arms tight around me.

"Kim," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair and down my back, tickling my back in the way that would always get me to sleep. "Whatever you do please promise me you won't hurt yourself or the baby," I could only nod in response as I cuddled up closer to him, closing my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. "How are you going to tell your parents?"

I shrugged lightly and whispered "I have no idea... mum wants me to go to the doctors tomorrow," I frowned slightly.

"Tell her she needs to go to work, I'll take you but we'll go to Carlisle... I don't want this baby to hurt you and he'll be the only one who will know what to do,"

I nodded a little in response before whispering "It'll kill them, they want me to go to college... not get hitched or have a baby... they won't be happy, they'll probably kick me out" I couldn't help it, tears began to form in my eyes and I no longer knew what to do.

"It'll be okay," Jared whispered, rubbing the tears from my eyes "you can move in with me... we'll sort this I promise,"

All I could do was nod as I drifted to sleep. I did not want to wake up in the morning. Not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 7**

**Kim's POV:**

Waking up in the morning I felt better than I had in days. I was curled up to Jared and his fingers were tracing my spine. I smiled slightly up at when I realised he was awake.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Morning,'' I smiled slightly, closing my eyes. I never felt as comfortable as I did when I was with Jared.

"Your parents will be up soon," he kissed my forehead again, I breathed in his scent. I loved having him near me. I loved being so close to him. I nodded slightly and cuddled up closer to you. "I'll call Carlisle later," I nodded a little, I knew it had to happen, I knew I had to go see someone weather I liked it or not. "But for now you just need to rest," he kissed my forehead again and I sank deeper into his arms.

"I don't wanna get up," I whispered, resting my head on his chest.

"Then don't babe, but I have too... your parents just woke up." I sighed quietly and rolled onto my back, watching Jared as he sat up. He kissed my lips softly, the way that always made my heart skip a beat. "I'll text you when I can," He kissed my once more before kissing my stomach; it hit me that this was real. I really was going to be having a baby. Our baby.

Nodding a little I watched him leave, I didn't want him to go. I felt comfortable with him around.

Walking around Jared's house I sucked on a spoon of peanut butter, normally I'm not a fan but today I was craving big time.

"Carlisle said he'll be here in a minute," Jared said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I nodded a little and grabbed another spoonful of peanut butter. Jared chuckled lightly and his hands rested on my stomach. I leaned my head against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents," I whispered, I was so nervous. Sticking the spoon back in my mouth I looked over to see Carlisle let himself in.

"At this rate you won't need to bother, love. You'll be showing in no time," Carlisle said, putting his bag down on the table. I looked over to him and it must have been obvious I was worried. I froze slightly and leaned back against the chair.

"How long till I'm showing?" Was all I could ask in a whisper, my voice shaky.

"Not long I'm guessing, the baby has a strong heart beat already," I nodded slightly before looking up at Jared; I wasn't sure how to respond. "Mind if I take a look?" I shook my head lightly, letting Carlisle know I was okay before I passed Jared the peanut butter spoon. I watched Carlisle as he lifted my shirt over my stomach.

He clearly knew what he was doing as it didn't take him long before he looked between me and Jared "I'd say this baby will take half as long as a normal baby and I'll need to keep weekly appointments to monitor the growth, I've never had to deal with this before but we will be prepared," he looked between Jared and I.

I could tell by the look on Jared's face that he was happier than ever, he was clearly excited. I however had never been so nervous.

"Kim, you just need to stay relaxed... everything will be okay. I promise," I nodded a little and pulled my shirt over my stomach, it was clear already I was getting a bump, my shirt was tighter over my hips.

I waited till Carlisle had left before pulling my phone out to text Rachel

_Whoop-Dee-doo baby time. _

It didn't take long before Jared returned inside and plopped down next to me on the sofa, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Kimmy, you know you can move in here, we can turn the spare bedroom into a nursery," he kissed my forehead as I nodded slightly I couldn't think right now, I was going to be having a baby. I was going to become a mother.

I knew my parents would not be happy.

_**Review please they make me happy! Hahha thanks guys! x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 8**

**Kim's POV:**

It didn't take long for a bump for form; within a week of finding out I was defiantly looking pregnant. The pack knew and the Cullen's knew and it wouldn't be long before my parents found out. I knew the baggy jumpers and sweat pants look wouldn't last much longer.

Sitting on the end of my bed after yet another sleepless night I curled up into my blanket and waited for the day to be over. Just my luck the school year was almost over, only a few more exams to go and according to Carlisle's logic the baby should be here before college begins which meant I may be able to keep this a secret until my parents know.

Wrapping a blanket around my shoulder I snuck downstairs, hoping to eat before my parents woke up. I poured a tin of sliced peaches into a bowl before slumping onto a car stool.

I forced back a few bites, I knew Jared would force feed me if I didn't feed myself. I've never seen him so happy; there has been a look of sheer joy on his face since he found out. I however was loathing the thought of having to tell my parents.

Feeling as if I had had enough I dumped my plate into the sink, leaving the empty bowl in the sink hoping to fool my parents. I snuck back upstairs and dropped the blanket from around my shoulders to the bed.

I stood in front of the mirror for what felt like hours, steering at my stomach, running my fingers over the bump. It wasn't huge but it was there and to anyone who knew me they would spot it straight away.

I lifted my baggy shirt over the bump and got lost in thought as I watched it. It didn't seem real; nothing seemed real apart from my sudden love of peanut butter.

I barely had enough time to realise what was going on. My bedroom door was opened and my mum was watching me. I dropped my shirt to cover my stomach as I looked over to my mum. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I no longer knew what I was supposed to do.

"I'm sorry," came out of my mouth, barely loud enough to be considered a whisper. My mum stood there watching me and I no longer knew what I should do.

It felt like hours had past but in reality it was seconds. Mum came into my room, closing the door behind her as she took a seat on my bed

"What have you done?" she asked. I had no idea how to respond. I shook my head and let tears fall as I grabbed one of Jared's jumpers, slipping it on so there was no way the belly was obvious. I had no idea what I was supposed to do so I ran for the door, the stairs and sprinted my way to Jared's. I couldn't take this anymore.

I ran down the road and towards Jared's house, tears were falling down my cheeks and I felt like giving up.

Reaching Jared's front door I banged, hoping he would was home but I should have known, he was on patrol. I reached around my neck for the key on my necklace and let myself in.

I made my way towards his bedroom and plopped on his bed; breathless and wishing he was home.

It wouldn't be long, he should be home soon. It won't be long till mum realises were I am and comes running after me. It won't be long till someone's banging at my front door.

I pulled out my phone stared at the time, 9:30. If I was right Jared would be home in half an hour.

I guess this was going to be a waiting game.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 9**

**Kim's POV:**

A few hours later I was woken up by Jared. He shook my lightly awake. Sitting up in his bed I looked up at him and ran my fingers through my hair. His thumb ran across my chair stained cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, snuggling back the tears as I felt Jared's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me onto his lap. "My mum knows," I whispered, looking up at him. He pulled the blankets around me and I closed my eyes, snuggling close to his chest.

"I know babe," he whispered, rubbing my back lightly "I talked to her, she knows," he kissed my forehead and I nodded a little. He always knew what to do to make things better. I loved him more than anything. "How about I order some pizza and we watch some movies?"

I nodded a little and looked up at him "Sounds perfect," I whispered and climbed off his bed, pulling a blanket around my shoulders before taking Jared's hand and heading to the kitchen.

It didn't take long before the pizza arrived. I snuggled up to his side on the sofa, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

"I don't wanna go home," I whispered as I curled up, I closed my eyes and I no longer knew what I was supposed to do. I didn't want to go home; I didn't know what my parents were going to do.

Curling up to Jared I nibbled at a piece of pizza as he watched a movie. It didn't take long before the pizza was finished and there was a soft knock at the door. I froze slightly and whispered "don't open the door... please... it'll be my mum," I frowned and sat up as he stood up and headed to the door.

Watching him I frowned and pulled the blanket tighter around me, trying to get some sleep.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's probably about to fall asleep, she looks shattered."

The conversation going on in the background I could tell it wasn't my mum, the voices were to calm. Sitting up slightly I took a sip of my water, "Jared? Who is it?" I called out, sounding half asleep.

"It's me Kim," Someone called out. Sitting up I ran my fingers through my hair before tying it up into a loose ponytail. Seeing Rachel walk into the lounge I sighed in relief.

"Oh, hey," I smiled slightly and waited for Jared to sit back down before leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Hey, your mum called... you okay?" she frowned. I nodded slightly; I could see the concerned look on her face. I sighed quietly; I really didn't know how to respond.

"I'm fine," I smiled slightly and looked over her. "Honestly, I'm just tired," I yawned slightly and looked up at Jared "Help yourself to the pizza before fatty eats it all," I giggled slightly and curled up to Jared. "You're so warm," I whispered cuddling up to Jared, yawning softly.

Jared sighed quietly as he wrapped his arms around me. "Help yourself," Jared said looking over to Rachel. Closing my eyes I didn't know what to do.

"Is Paul on patrol?" I asked looking over to Rachel, snuggles up to try and keep warm.

"He'll be home later," Rachel nodded looking over to me "They've all been put on double patrol since... you know... they,"

"Since when?" I asked, sitting up. I could feel Jared tense up next to me. I looked up at him and bit my lip softly.

"Since you got pregnant and Jared refused to go on patrol," I sat up and looked to Jared.

"Why?" I asked looking to Jared; I didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Jared sighed.

"Jared!" I looked over to him, getting up and sighing in frustration. "Why?" I got up quickly, pulling the blanket tight around me. "I'm fine! I can handle myself," I wiped the tears from my eyes; I could handle myself, I didn't need this.

"I've got to go," I whispered heading out the door. I couldn't go home and right now I didn't want to talk to Jared. It may just be my hormones, sending me over the top but I couldn't take this anymore. I needed some alone time.

"Kimmy! Don't be stupid!" Jared called after me. I kept walking; I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to be alone. "Kimmy! You're going to get sick!" I could hear him getting closer. I stopped for a moment and turned to face him. "Please just give me a minute,"

**I love reviews **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 10 **

**Kim's POV:**

I didn't know where to go so I just kept running. I would go where ever my feet took me. I came to a stop outside Embry's house. I looked up to see the lights were still on before looking around. Jared had stopped chasing my not far back; I knew he'd stopped following me.

Looking around for a moment I headed up to the front door, knocking softly. I could only hope Mrs. Call wasn't home or that Embry would answer the door.

"Who is it?" someone called before the door opened. Watching Embry as the door open I froze slightly.

"Can I stay here for a while? Please?" I looked up at him, pleading. I knew this was crazy for me to think but I had to give it a chance. Embry nodded slightly and held out his hand, letting me inside. I followed him in and looked around. "Is your mum home?" I asked, putting my hands on my stomach.

Embry knew about the baby, he must have considering Jared refused to go on patrol. "She's working tonight," he mentioned as he headed off to the kitchen. I watched him for a moment, taking a sip of the water he'd put in front of me.

"Thanks," I whispered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can I ask what this is over?" Embry asked, looking over to me as he finished his dinner.

"I'm just pissed off I guess," I whispered, I didn't know how to answer "They're treating me like I am a baby," I whined, it was the only way to get everything off my chest.

"But you are having a baby," Embry smirked; he always found the funny side to everything.

"Shut it!" I laughed softly. I hadn't laughed in a while, since I found out I was pregnant, everything had been so serious.

"Sorry," he chuckled and nudged my side "stay here as long as you need to, I have patrol tonight though," Embry smirked lightly, looking over to me. "Oh and Quill's on his way over,"

I laughed softly and looked up at him "you two are such dorks," I giggles slightly. Suddenly everything seemed so much better, just like how things used to be and I loved it.

"I'll leave by then... My mum might have cooled down by then... maybe,"

"Just stay here," he grinned as he finished his dinner before plopping down on the sofa. I looked up to him before taking a seat on the other sofa, pulling a blanket around me. It might be known that I'm pregnant but I wasn't proud and I sure didn't like people seeing my belly. Nodding a little I wrapped my arms around a pillow. "It'll be like old times, we'll play video games... you'll watch and tell us how crap we are, while eating junk of course," it was no wonder we used to get along so well.

"Sounds like a deal," I grinned a little. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything," he grinned his goofy grin.

"Please don't tell Jared," I bit my lip slightly and sat up as there was a knock at the door.

**/AN: thanks for all the lovely reviews they mean a lot and I don't think I've ever had so many! I'll hopefully get another chapter up today! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 11**

**Kim's POV:**

Jumping up as the door opens I look around for a moment before racing Embry to the door, looking through the peephole I grin a little and open the door "It's you," I nudge Quill. "Since when do you knock?" I laughed softly and watched him for a moment before heading back to the couch. Plopping down I keep the pillow over my stomach as I watch the two of them. Something about this reminds me of the good old days.

I close my eyes for a moment before watching Quill and Embry "I knocked since I thought he had visitors, or his mum had a visitor," he looked over to me, my brows knotted in confusion.

"But it's just me," I looked over to him.

"Nope," he motioned to my belly. Nodding a little I bit my lip softly.

"Oh," I smiled slightly and watched the two of them. "I forgot, sorry," I whispered, putting my hands on my belly.

It didn't take long before Quill and Embry did what they were best at; lightening the mood. Quill threw a bag of chips over to me before chuckling lightly. "I'd throw the drinks at you but that might not end well," I could help but laugh softly as I looked over to Quill.

"It's fine, I'll grab a bottle of water," I smiled softly and jumped up, heading to the kitchen. I kept the blankets around me as I grabbed myself a bottle of water before heading back to the lounge. I plopped myself down and looked between the two of them, watching them for a moment.

"Jared's worried about you," Quill noted casually, as if it wasn't a big deal, as if he wasn't in the middle of a game. Looking between the two of them I sighed quietly.

"He can find me if he needs me," I bit my lip slightly and watched the screen. To be honest? I wanted him to come find me more than anything. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. "I'll probably call him after, before he destroys everything to find me," I smiled hopeful and lay back.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying not to fall asleep but my eyes were too heavy and I feel into a deep sleep.

...

Waking up I didn't know where I was, I didn't wake up where I fell asleep; that is for sure.

Sitting up a little I looked around and sighed quietly, I was at home; tucked up into my bed. Running my fingers through my hair I leaned against the wall and whispered to myself "I don't even wanna know,"

Taking a deep breath in I could smell pancakes being cooked downstairs. I looked over to the clock to see it was 11:00; surely my parents would be at work. Climbing out of bed I headed downstairs to see Jared over the stove. I sighed quietly and leaned against the wall. "Did you bring me here?"

He nodded a little, looking over to me. "I brought you home last night... you didn't look well and Embry called saying you were asleep and that you should go home,"

I nodded a little and sighed quietly before taking a seat on the bar stool. Jared placed a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up; you need to for you and the baby,"

I nodded a little and fiddled with my fork. "I can't eat this much," I whispered, looking up to Jared.

"Eat as much as you can," I smiled slightly and took a bite as I watched Jared. He leaned forward and held out his hand towards my belly.

"Can I?" I nodded slightly and smiled slightly as his hands reached my belly. Something clicked, something felt right. His hands on my belly made it feel as if everything was going to be okay. I knew it would be okay, from this point forward I knew I was going to be okay.

I giggled slightly as I watched Jared; he had the biggest and goofiest grin on his face. "I love you," I whispered, watching him closely.

"I love you too," he smiled softly up at me as the front door opened. My eyes shot over to see my mum walking through the door.

"Kimmy?" she called out before looking over to me. Stopping as she noticed Jared and I. "Kimmy? We need to talk," she whispered, clearly sounding shocked.

**/ As promised another chapter reviews please! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 12**

**Kim's POV:**

"Mum, there's nothing to talk about," I whispered looking over to her. I looked up at Jared, I wasn't ready to talk and I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"You know there is Kimmy," she looked over to me. I shook my head lightly before looking over to Jared.

"Go home, I'll be there later," I whispered and kissed his cheek quickly before I watched him leave. As the front door closed behind Jared I looked over to mum. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"No Kim. We need to talk about this baby! You're supposed to be heading off to College soon!" She looked over to me as she took a seat on the stool next to mine. I shook my head lightly.

"I'm not going to college, not just yet anyway," I was trying to sound confident but even I knew I wasn't pulling it off. To be honest, I didn't even know what I wanted to do.

"You can't just give up your dreams like that love," I shook my head lightly; I really didn't want to have this conversation here and now.

"It's not my dream mum and you know that... it's your dream but you got pregnant with me and it all failed," I whispered. I was hitting her were it hurt

"Kim!" Her tone was becoming more intense, I could tell she was getting angry.

"I'm moving in with Jared, and that's final," I looked over to her, I was serious now, I knew that it hurt her, it hurt me too but I couldn't put up with this anymore. I needed to be with Jared. When I was with him something was right, everything was okay.

"No Kim! You have a room upstairs, you have to stay here," I shook my head lightly. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never stood up for myself but now I was, I didn't know where I was going with this.

"Mum I have too... I want the best for the baby... I'll finish this year at school and I'll get good grades but I'm having this baby," I looked at her. I couldn't believe I was doing this. "I have to go," I whispered, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Jared's." I looked up at her before heading towards the front door.

"Please don't Kimmy, stay here... stay at home... please," All I could do was shake my head lightly. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But I guess it had to be done.

**/Sorry it's short! Its soooo cold while I'm typing this it hurts my fingers! Reviews? PLEASE? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 13**

**Kim's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I had just done, I'd never stood up to my mum like that before, in fact I hadn't stood up to anyone like that. Making my way to Jared's I looked around for a moment before knocking on his front door softly. It only took seconds for Jared to open the door. Smiling slightly I looked up at him before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier," I whispered, wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Don't worry about it love, as long as you're okay now," I nodded a little and kept my arms around him for a moment before taking a step inside and closing the door behind me. "So everything is okay now?" he asked, keeping me close to him. I nodded a little and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I kind of told my mum we were moving in together." I bit my lip softly, I didn't know what else to say or how else to put it. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Its fine," he chuckled lightly, I could see the grin on his face so I knew he was okay. "So are you really going to move in?" he grinned even wider. His happiness was clear and whenever he was happy, I was happy.

I nodded a little "If it's alright with you," I smiled slightly. His happiness really was contagious.

"Of course it is babe," he grinned even wider and I hugged him even tighter before pulling away slightly and looking up at him.

"Thank you," I smiled slightly and put my hands on my stomach.

"No problem," he kissed my forehead softly. "Is there anything I can get you? You didn't eat much breakfast,"

I shook my head lightly and looked up at him "I'm fine babe," I kissed his cheek softly before taking his hands in mine. "But is there anything I can get you?" I looked up at him.

He shook his head lightly "I'm fine," he kissed my forehead softly "plus, you're the pregnant one... I should be waiting on you,"

I shook my head lightly, keeping myself close to him "But I'm the mummy-to-be," I giggled slightly and kissed his cheek softly before reaching up and kissing his lips. He kissed me back softly and kept my arms around him before kissing him again.

His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me again, this time more passionately; I couldn't help but kiss him back. I knew this was what I wanted; this was what made me happy.

**/Thank you for the lovely reviews Can I have some more? **

**Just so you know Jared had imprinted on Kim, which is why Kim didn't want to leave for college **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 14**

**Kim's POV:**

The bench was freezing, heck the whole office was freezing but I guess it was because it was Carlisle's. Looking over to Jared he was sitting back, a tight smile crossed his face as I gave him a soft smile myself. "I'd like to see you again in a few weeks Kimberly, I need to keep an eye on the baby," Carlisle spoke; I didn't mind that he was using my full name because it rolled off his tongue.

I nodded a little as I looked over to Jared; he still looked as tense as anything. Sliding off the bench I slid my shirt back over my stomach as Carlisle reached out his hand, I shook it lightly before taking the ultra sounds that he was holding out "thank you," I smiled softly and looked over to Jared. He wrapped his arms protectively around me.

We made our way back towards our car as he opened my door "you're such a gentleman," I giggled softly and reached up for a kiss. He chuckled lightly and leaned down, I of coarse was on my tippy toes. Kissing him softly I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down towards my level to kiss him deeper.

I could feel his grin against my lips as he mumbled "let's head home," I nodded a little and kept myself close to him "I love you," I smiled softly and kept myself close for a moment before climbing into his car.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~... ~*~**~*~*~*~*~

You know that feeling when everything had been going wrong but suddenly it all seemed to be working out perfectly? Yea, well that is the best feeling ever.

Curling up unto Jared's side with my legs over his laps I closed my eyes, unable to focus on the movie. The feeling of his hands rubbing my stomach lightly was amazing. It kept me relaxed and stopped any feeling of morning sickness.

"We should head to bed babe," he kissed my temple softly. I shook my head lightly and curled up, closer.

"I'm comfy, I don't wanna move," I whispered. I couldn't help but yawn, I could hold it back.

"Kimmy, you're shattered, it's about time we headed to bed," I shook my head again but I didn't fight when he picked me up bridal style. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him to keep warm. "Plus, your birthdays coming up and you need to tell me what you'd like" I shook my head lightly as I let out another yawn. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday; I didn't need to celebrate my birthday. Right now it was the last thing I wanted.

I shook my head and whispers "No birthday, just sleep,'' I whispered and slid out of his arms as I headed over to the draws and pulling out Jared's boxers and a shirt, slipping them on before curling up into his side in bed.

Waking up the next morning I could only relax. Jared's arms were snaked protectively around my waist. I closed my eyes again and bit my lip slightly as Jared kissed up my neck. "I love you," I whispered softly. "I love you more than anything,"

"I love you too," He kissed my shoulder softly as I turned around in his arms to face him. I leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling myself close to you.

"One advantage of kissing you in bed is that I don't have to lean down so far," Jared murmured against my lips. I nodded a little and reached up, kissing him once more before hitting his chest playfully.

"You're so mean! Just because you're 6'6'' and huge," I whined a little. "You're almost a foot talker then me,"

"I know." He chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He grinned down at me and I giggled softly.

This was defiantly how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

**/ It's just fluff hope you enjoyed I am sooooo sorry it's so short! I need reviews guys! Please? I'm desperate! ALSO, you can check out the tumblr to go along with all my stories, There I'll upload photos of updates of all the characters Enjoy!**

.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim and Jared**

**Chapter 15**

**Kim's POV:**

There were times when all I could do was stand in front of the mirror, running my hands across my belly. I never really knew what to think, what to expect. Was something supposed to be different to the last time I stood there and stared at myself? I never knew. Jared would say because I stood so often that I'd never notice the different, only others who didn't see me every day would. But that didn't bother me. I loved to stand there. There was a baby inside of me and I loved that.

I still hadn't spoken to either of my parents or my brother. I didn't really feel as if I was missing out on anything. I was scared that every time we would talk I'd feel guilty, as if I shouldn't be doing what I was doing. I sighed quietly to myself and pulled my shirt over my slight bump. It wasn't huge but I was big enough to be noticed when I was wearing tighter shirts, tighter clothes in general.

"Kim?" Jared called from downstairs. I could faintly hear him as he closed the door behind me. Since we found out I was pregnant Jared has never been too loud, in case I was asleep. He seemed to be taking everything well, he was ready to be a daddy.

"I'm up here," I said in a normal tone. I knew he'd be able to hear me. I pulled my jumper down over my shirt and made my way towards the door, meeting Jared. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned as he kissed my forehead. I grinned a little up at him "I love you,' he grinned. I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I love you too," I smiled softly and reached up for a kiss, as always I had to stand on my tip toes to have a kiss, it was the price of being so short and being in love with someone so tall. He leaned down and kissed me back softly.

"I have patrol tonight," he kissed my forehead, keeping me close. I groaned a little and whispered "again," he nodded a little and I frowned. I hated Jared being on patrol at night. One thing I'd noticed lately was that when Jared wasn't there while I was sleeping I'd have nightmares; they fucking suck.

Pulling away slightly I looked up to Jared. "Can you at least stay for dinner?" he took my hands in his and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he kissed my forehead and I grinned even wider. "Thank you," I kissed his jaw line before pulling away slightly.

"Any time babe," he grinned, the kind of grin that sent my heart into flutters. "Can I ask what you're cooking?"

I laughed softly to myself and grinned up at him "Can't you smell it?" He shook his head lightly, I couldn't help but huff. "Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head and looked over to me.

"Noooooo, all I smell is cookies, don't get me wrong I love your cookies... but for dinner?" I couldn't help but laugh softly. "Oh, I cooked those earlier... There's a lasagne in the oven," he shook his head lightly and looked down at me.

"No, all I smell is burning cookies," I furrowed my brows slightly and looked up at him for a moment before running downstairs and towards the kitchen. There was smoke coming from the oven and I groaned a little 'I could've sworn!"

Jared just shook his head lightly before heading to the oven, pulling out a tray of very, very burnt cookies. I looked over towards him and whispered "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it Kim... Blame it on the baby brain," he frowned slightly and pulled me into a tight hug. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I groaned a little "This sucks, I hate this,' I whispered and buried my head into his chest.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys you guys obviously liked the little fluff we might have to do that more often!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jared and Kim **

**Chapter 16**

**Kim's POV:**

Weeks if not months had past since I had first found out I was pregnant. I'd officially moved in with Jared and I was no longer talking to my family. They could not be told about the imprint situation, and therefore couldn't understand why I was so 'calm' about being pregnant. Lately I'd spent all my free time with Jared, unless he was on patrol then I was asleep.

"Kimmy?" Jared whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun just making light through the curtains. I yawned softly as I turned myself in his arms to face him. I couldn't help but smile when I was with Jared; he always made me happy and made me feel comfortable. Keeping my eyes closed I rested my head on his chest.

"Mmmm?" I murmured, not wanting to move. Jared's hand was rubbing my back and I was feeling more relaxed in days. I was almost positive that I knew what Jared was about to say.

"We have our appointment with Carlisle this morning," He whispered as he kissed my forehead. We'll get to see the baby," I could only nod in response. I knew I had the appointment and I honestly couldn't be bothered. The appointments were regular because my belly was growing faster and bigger then usual. I personally blamed it on the peanut butter and nutella that I have been craving, but Jared and Carlisle both blame it on the genes; the wolf genes.

Rolling onto my back I looked over to him and nodded a little. "Don't you worry, I couldn't forget," I yawned softly before sitting up and leaning against the pillows "You haven't stopped reminding me," I smiled slightly. The constant reminders where annoying, but I knew that he only meant the best for me. He didn't mean to annoy me as much as he had lately.

"I know Kimmy, I'm sorry," Jared frowned slightly. I could tell he was reading me. Leaning over slightly I kissed his cheek as he sat up. His face instantly lit up and I knew that I was making him happier. I hated seeing him down, as he hated seeing me down.

"It's fine, just need to have a shower and I'll be sweet," I whispered as I slid out of bed. Heading to the bathroom I turned to smile back at Jared. I'll be the first one to admit that I'm not in the best mood, it's a mixture of sleepless nights, seeing nobody but Jared and feeling drained of anything and everything.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom I sighed quietly to myself. My belly was massive. I was three months pregnant, but my belly was the size of someone who was due in less than a month. If it meant the whole pregnancy would be quicker I guess it wouldn't matter, but it's all happened to quickly. I sighed quietly to myself before getting into the shower, I let the hot water flow down around me. Once out of the shower I dressed in my stretchy jeans and shirt before slipping on my shoes and heading downstairs. I couldn't be bothered with makeup or doing anything special with my hair.

Jared didn't take long to get ready and we were soon in the car on the way to forks. I was curled up slightly in the front seat, trying my hardest not to fall asleep even though it didn't take long for me to crash into a deep sleep.

My sleep didn't last long. The closer we got to the hospital, the more the baby began to move. I sat up and put my hands on my belly, hoping to sooth what was soon turning into sharp pain in my belly. Jared had no idea what was going on but he looked at me. His face was covered in concern. I sighed quietly then whispered. "Just keep driving, I'll be okay," He nodded once and kept driving. I wasn't sure what the pain was, it was strange but the closer we got to the hospital the worse it got.

Pulling into the car park I looked over to Jared, he sighed quietly and got out. His face said it all, he felt guilty for all the pain. Sighing quietly I slid out of the car and headed towards reception. The stares from the people around me were making things worse. For the forks area, my pregnancy was kept quiet but it was spreading like wildfire. I was to young, far to young to have a baby. The rumors where ridiculous, some say I was drugged by the 'gang', others were saying I was merely used. Feeling Jared's arm snake around my waste as he pulled me close was a relief; I'd never needed or wanted him to be close to me as much as I wanted him now.

Seconds after entering to doors of the reception Carlisle came down the hall, he'd obviously heard us coming. I looked up to Jared as the pain worsened. My hands began to shake and I gripped his and tighter until I could no longer keep my grip. I couldn't make it go away, I could not make the pain stop. Jared couldn't make it go away. "It hurts," I whispered low enough that only Jared and Carlisle would be able to hear. Looks were exchanged for a moment before Jared and Carlisle quickly led me to Carlisle's office.

Finally reaching Carlisle's office Jared put me onto the examination table, rubbing soothing circles on my belly, it was helping but it wasn't making the pain go away. Looks where exchanged between Jared and Carlisle, they were talking low enough that I couldn't hear but I knew that they had ruled out the possibility that I was in labor. No matter what anyone was doing the pain became more intense, it was as if I was being stabbed in the stomach and I could no longer take it.

The room was spinning and that was when things became black. I was out like a light.

**AN. Sorry for not updating in a while guys, I've had laptop issues. My last laptops motherboard exploded. I have a new one now though, a trusty mac! But It took a while to get everything sorted. Unfortunaly I'd lost ALL my stories and those that were about to by uploaded **** This wasn't like the original chapter I had in mind but I hope it works, I have an idea as to where this could go **** Hope you guys enjoy, please review? It'd be much appreciated. I'll try get a new chapter up ASAP, reviews make that chapter come faster!**

**OOOO I forgot to mention I met Hot Chelle Rae and Cher Lloyd yesterday 3 Best day ever man **

**And if you didn't notice, I didn't make it clear but this chapter is a month or two after the last one **

**Thanks guys! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jared And Kim**

**Chapter 17**

**Jared's POV:**

Kim was defiantly worrying me. The pain was clear through her face and through our connection. There is nothing I can do to help her; I've tried everything I could. She had passed out in Carlisle's office; at least here she could get the help that she needed. I had no idea what as causing the pain and by the looks of it either did Carlisle.

He was looking over to me and he had no idea what I could do to help. All I could do was rub soothing circles on her belly. The baby was moving more than usual right now and I wish I could do something to help her.

"She's not in labor, that's all I can confirm," Carlisle looked towards me; he was clearly as worried as I was. I no longer knew what I had to do and either did he. "I don't know what it is that's causing this… But I think it has something to do with the wolf genes. Do you know when this started to happen? When the pain started?"

I shook my head a little; I was feeling incredibly guilty that I couldn't help. "She seemed fine this morning, just sleepy. "It all started as we got closer to town, but do you really think it has something to do with the wolf genes?" It took me a moment but it all clicked into place. The baby liked it when I was rubbing small circles on her belly, but the closer to forks we got the worse the pain got. Even though there was no way the baby was a wolf, it defiantly carried the wolf genes and it was reacting to Carlisle, it was reacting to the vampires.

"I think you need to take Kim home, she can't be left alone so if you have to you should take her to Sam and Emily's while you're on patrol. If this happens again, you should let me know. I'm sure everything will be okay," I nodded a little. I was feeling flustered but I needed to take care of her. "I'll head upstairs and she should wake up, take her straight home and just make sure she relaxes." I nodded a little and kept watching Kim, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I just needed to know that she was okay. "I'll see what I can do about getting some body else to see her as soon as possible,"

I nodded and he left the room, I assumed he was heading upstairs. It didn't take long for Kim to slowly wake up. I kissed her forehead and just hoped that she was okay.

**Kim's POV:**

Waking up was the worst thing that had happened. I rolled onto my side and looked over to see Jared, his face showed that he was clearly concerned. I sighed quietly and whispered, "Where is Carlisle?"

Jared sighed quietly as he watched me then whispered "He's gone upstairs, he said we should head home, its safest for you that way," I looked over at home, I was so confused. I could barely sit up. The pain had eased compared to how bad it was but it wasn't feeling any better. I nodded a little and watched him closely. "Help me up?" I whispered and held up my hands. He nodded a little and helped me up.

The trip home wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, it eased the closer to La Push we got until it was eventually gone. I smiled slightly to myself as we pulled into the driveway. I slid out of the car and Jared was immediately at my side. I smiles softly up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you," I grin a little up at him "I love you more than anything," I whispered as I kiss his lips softly.

"I love you too," He grinned a little, keeping his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before yawning softly. I was shattered, today had been a long day and I didn't know how I was supposed to react or how was I supposed to feel. Was I supposed to feel this sleepy? Resting my forehead on his shoulder as I looked up at Jared.

"Can I go to bed?" I whispered, keeping his arms around me. I felt safe with his arms around me.

"Of coarse you can, you need to keep rested," I nodded a little as he looks down at me. We walked inside and I headed straight to the bedroom. I slipped into Jared's pajama pants before climbing onto the bad. I looked up at Jared as he leaned against the doorframe, watching me for a moment. I frowned a little and opened my arms for him. He lay on top of the blankets and I watched him for a moment. I couldn't help but smile softly. The pain that I was in earlier today was gone, it was over and I was happy to be pain free, for now anyway.

Snuggling up to Jared, I yawned softly and I could feel my eyes get heavy. "I'm sorry," whispered as I closed my eyes, I knew I wouldn't stay awake much longer. "I love you," I whispered, falling asleep on his chest, happy to be relaxing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jared and Kim**

**Chapter 18**

**Kim's POV:**

Ever since I'd found out that I was pregnant, Jared's over protective instinct kicked into overdrive. He was spending most of his time at home. His patrols had been taken down to weekly patrols so that he could spend more time at home. It meant that the two of us spent more time together, but it also meant the baby's room was ready. My free time to myself was spent reading, nesting and suffering from severe morning sickness. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't feel sick.

Today was one of Jared's only days on patrol and he was convinced that I should spent the night with Emily, he was convinced that someone needed to keep an eye on me. Luckily I had managed to convince him otherwise.

Being pregnant and 'nesting' meant that usually the baby would be here soon, which I had purposely not told Jared, I needed time to myself. As usual I wasn't hungry, I was feeling nuseas and the morning sickness was lasting all day. Usually on days like this, Jared would make sure that I had something to eat, but stayed in bed for the day.

Dinner was in the oven, and a note was on the bench so that Jared knew when he got home. Making my way upstairs I stood in the bathroom, running my hands over my growing belly. It had never been so obvious I was pregnant and by the look of things, I was ready to pop any day now. Turning on the shower I waited for the steam to build up before stripping off and getting into the shower. I let the steam take over, relaxing. Popping the cap of the body wash I took a deep breath, inhaling the fruity smell of the mango and pomegranate body wash. Stopping for a moment I leaned back against the wall of the shower, the fruity smell of the body wash was making me feel sick, I needed nothing more than to be sick.

Rinsing off any last part of the body wash I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me before heading to the bedroom to grab the bottle of water on my bedside table. Taking a seat on the end of the bed I waited for the queasy feeling to leave before reaching for one of Jared's larger shirts, tugging it over my belly before slipping on some underwear and climbing into bed.

I pulled the blankets up around my as I snuggled into bed, without Jared at home the house was quiet, to quiet for my comfort. I couldn't help myself but listen to what I could hear in the distance. I could hear the rain against the roof and the wind against the trees, but everything seemed so quiet. Curling up to one of Jared's pillows I in hailed Jared's scent in the pillow before sighing quietly. I hated the quiet and I needed Jared. I was craving his warmth.

Laying in bed, I couldn't bring my body to relax enough so that I could fall asleep. Tossing and turning I sighed quietly to myself before hearing howling in the background, sitting up I was now more alert and awake then earlier today. From what I knew, the pack only howled when they needed back up, maybe I was over thinking things, but I needed to know Jared was okay.


End file.
